


Your Best Friend

by Princessponies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Plot Twists, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessponies/pseuds/Princessponies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Will hang out in the woods! Short one-shot Solangelo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Best Friend

Nico's cheeks hurt from smiling.  
He was grinning ear-to-ear, giggling uncontrollably. His laughs echoed throught the woods where he and Will Solace had been taking a walk. Now they were both on the ground while Nico got over his fit of laughter.  
Nico felt a pressure on his chest, and managed to cease his giggling long enough to see the source. Will was pressing his hand to Nico's shirt, staring at him. Nico smiled more and traced his finger along the red patterns on the front of Will's tee.  
"Nico..." Will started, then coughed. Nico couldn't help but snicker.  
"Nico, stop!" Will protested. Nico managed to settle down again.  
"C'mon, Solace, I can't help it if you're funny!" He chuckled.  
"Nico, please, stop." Will's eyes were pleading. Nico tilted his head.  
"What, Will?"  
"Please... stop..." Nico felt Will's heartbeat under his hand. He traced over the red stains on Will's shirt once again, leaving Nico's fingers damp and sticky. Nico removed Will's hand from his own shirt, and adjusted himself so he was once more pinning down the other boy with his knees.  
"Aww! Don't be like that!" Red seeped from the older boy's clothes into Nico's, leaving faint darker stains on the already dirty black material. Nico raised his opposite hand, then slamming down his weapon hard into Will's chest. There was an audible _CRACK_. Will coughed, his breath sputtering. Nico's laugh once more rang out into the trees, like a crow's call. When he settled down again, Will's eyes were dull. Nico frowned upon noticing.  
"Gave up already, Sunshine? You're no fun." Nico removed his knife and stood, standing back a bit from where Will laid. His eyes locked on the other boy, Nico snapped his fingers. Will gasped, brightness returning to his gaze. He quickly scrambled away from Nico until he was pressed against a tree, his face torn with horror. Nico ran his fingers over the blade of his knife, then raising his hand to his lips. Nico chuckled once more.  
"Ready to play again?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is an Undertale ref ;)


End file.
